


Throw-Away Look

by SimplePrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda, No beta we die like OG Levi squad, Pining, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePrincess/pseuds/SimplePrincess
Summary: Levi's totally not staring
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Throw-Away Look

He's doing it again. It was his throw-away look he had perfected during his years being her commanding officer. Just a quick look. You would never able to tell if he's staring or just stretching his neck.

His eyes lingered on her with a hint of longing and adoration, like she was the only thing keeping his pieces together. Again -in his own way, that for other people just look like his usual bored look (scarier, even)

Meanwhile, the object of his intense stare remains oblivious. Basking in the sun, her hair looks lighter than her usual strawberry blonde. There is some stray hair that sticks to her sweaty-from-training face. She talked animatedly to her teammates, generously giving them her overly bright smile that reached her luminescent eyes. Erwin looked in the direction of the captain's stare, smiled, nudge him lightly, and said,

"The Expedition's in a week, Levi."

_(There are things that better left unsaid, after all.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments would make my day!


End file.
